Sophielina
by Nausicaa of the Spirits
Summary: Fanmake of Thumbelina. A tiny girl's wish for a companion comes true when she meets an angel named Howl. However, Sophie's life goes downhill when a stranger kidnaps her. Can she find her way back to her true love?
1. Cast

Summary: Fanmake of Thumbelina. A tiny girl's wish for a companion comes true when she meets an angel named Howl. However, Sophie's life goes downhill when a stranger kidnaps her. Can she find her way back to her true love?

DISCLAIMER: Whatever characters you see being used here belong to their original owners.

* * *

The Cast

Thumbelina. . .Sophie (Howl's Moving Castle)

Prince Cornelius. . .Howl (Howl's Moving Castle)

Thumbelina's Mother. . .Marge Simpson (The Simpsons)

Jacquimo. . .Henri (An American Tail)

Mr. Beetle. . .Iago (Aladdin)

Mama Toad. . .Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland; 1951)

Grundel Toad. . .Vlad (Horton Hears A Who)

Ms. Fieldmouse. . .The Great and Powerful Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Mr. Mole. . .Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

King Colbert and Queen Tabitha. . .King Fergus and Queen Elinor (Brave)

The Bug Kids. . .Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)


	2. Chapter 1: The Story of Sophie

Thanks to **KTKomedy2813**, **Skullgal94**, and **Whiteling** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Story of Sophie**

Our story begins sometime near dawn near a windmill.

**Sophielina**

As the sun rises, we then move across the river.

**Emily Mortimer as Sophie**

**Kathleen Barr as The Great and Powerful Trixie**

**Verna Felton as The Queen of Hearts**

**Christopher Plummer as Henri**

**Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson**

**Gilbert Gottfried as Iago**

**John de Lancie as Discord**

**Christian Bale as Howl**

**and Will Arnett as Vlad Vladikoff**

_Once upon a time..._

We now see a quaint little town. A pigeon wearing a black top hat, a white shirt collar, a red bowtie, and white cuffs on his legs flew into the town. As he did, he hummed a cheerful song.

Pigeon: _**La, la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**_  
_**If you follow your heart  
Ha, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
When you follow your heart**_

He landed on a roof and said, "Hello, welcome to you, newcomer! Who am I? I am Henri, pigeon extraordinaire and lover of beautiful things!"

He then resumed flying and singing.

Henri: _**You're sure to do impossible things  
If you follow your heart  
You're sure to fly on magical wings  
When you follow your heart**_

He arrived at a church and landed on a statue, as he said, "That is very nice, _n'est pas?_ And I like what it is saying. It is saying follow your heart and nothing is impossible!"

He tossed his hat into the air and laughed, as he flew into the church and the hat landed back on his head.

_**You're sure to do impossible things**_

Once he landed inside, he said, "Oh, I love the sound of my voice!"

_**When you follow your heart**_

He took his hat off.

_**When you follow  
Your heart**_

Once he had finished singing, he sat down on a cap and said, "I love great romances. I myself am a swallow of great pleasure." He laughed and said, "_Livres d'l'amour!_" He then gestured to a wide array of books, as he went on, "These are stories about people with impossible problems. Samson loved Delilah, that was really impossible. Romeo et Juliet, oh, impossible. But the most impossible of all the stories is impossibly small!" We now see a small pink book, as Henri said, "The story of Sophie."

As the story opened, Henri began to narrate.

Henri V/O: _Once upon a time, there was a lonely woman named Marge Simpson who longed to have a child of her own. One day, she paid a visit to a good witch who gave her a tiny barleycorn._

"_Plant it in a flower pot," she said, "and see what happens."_

_Marge did as she was told and, by and by, it began growing until at last…_

We then see an illustration of the woman watering the plant. She had yellow skin and blue hair. She wore a necklace with red beads, a light green strapless dress, and red shoes. A green stem with leaves sprouted slowly. Finally, a lovely red bud emerged.

"Oh, what a pretty flower!" Marge said, before she kissed the bud.

To her surprise, the flower began to bloom, opening completely to reveal a young girl fast asleep within it. She had short silver hair and wore a blue dress and brown boots. She got up and stretched her arms with a yawn. Then she got up, gathered her skirt, and smiled up at Marge.

"Hello, Mother," the girl said, as she carefully stepped onto Marge's hand.

Marge smiled, as she said, "I will call you Sophie."

Henri V/O: _Sophie. But can you imagine the troubles for a little girl no bigger than your thumb?_

* * *

Later, outside at the farm, Sophie was sitting on the drinking trough.

Amelia Gabble: _**Who is the girl no bigger than a bumblebee?**_

Jeb the Goat: _**Who is the angel with the funny name?**_

Suddenly, Sophie yelped as she fell into the drinking trough.

Otis: _**Ooh, we don't know where she's from  
Or how she came to be**_

He helped Sophie by using his nose ring for Sophie to grab onto and pull her to safety.

Farm Animals: _**But happy was the day she came**_

Chickens: _**Sophie**_

Jeb: _**She's a funny little squirt**_

Chickens: _**Sophie**_

Otis: _**Tiny angel in a skirt**_

Chickens: _**Sophie**_

Farm Animals: _**First, she's baking then mending  
Pretending she's making things up**_

Chickens: _**Sophie**_

* * *

Later, Marge was sweeping the stairs and Sophie was doing the same, except with a feather.

Sophie: _**Who would believe the wonder of the world I see  
Each little minute brings a new surprise**_

She fell through the floor into a chicken coop and a chicken's nest.

_**There's only one peculiar thing that bothers me**_

Three eggs hatched.

_**Seems I'm the only one my size**_

Farm Animals: _**Sophie**_

* * *

Next, Marge was feeding some chickens.

Otis: _**Think of all we'll save on meals**_

Farm Animals: _**Sophie**_

A chick tried to get some feed, but a chicken stepped in the way, blocking the chick, much to the chick's sadness.

Babs: _**Maybe if you had high heels**_

Sophie snuck in between the two chickens and grabbed a small pile of feed, before heading back and giving it to the chick.

Farm Animals: _**Sophie  
If you stay here forever  
We'll know that we'll never  
Be glum**_

Otis: _**By gum**_

* * *

Inside, a pie was being made and Sophie slipped and fell into the pie, but got out in time.

Farm Animals: _**Sophie  
She's always in the thick  
Sophie**_

Sophie: _**But I get out in the nick**_

* * *

Later, Sophie and Marge were picking plums from the tree branches.

Farm Animals: _**Sophie  
Fortune sometimes has tricked us  
But this time it's picked us**_

Sophie: _**Oh, a plum's so big  
And a fig's so big  
And they call it a twig  
But a twig's so big**_

Farm Animals: _**It's a great big world**_

Sophie then skipped past the farm animals into her mother's loving hands.

_**Sophie  
Sophie  
Sophie**_

Sophie: _**That's me!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Soon

Thanks to **DisneyGal1234**, **KTKomedy2813**, **Skullgal94**, and **Whiteling** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Soon**

That night, Marge was sitting in her favorite chair with Sophie sitting on the bridge of her nose and her dog, Pluto, by the fireplace.

"Now, here's a story about the noble dog, who saved the king from a wicked wizard," Marge said. Pluto barked gleefully, as Marge began, "'Once upon a time—'"

But Sophie interrupted her, "Oh, Mother, please. Are there any stories about-about little people?"

"Well, yes," Marge said, "as a matter of fact, there are, Sophie. Look."

Sophie dropped down into Marge's hand and Marge set her down on a page with an illustration of a dazzling being.

"They are little!" Sophie exclaimed in surprise. "Just like me!" She then noticed something rather curious on the being's back and asked, "But-But what are those?"

"They're wings, Sophie," Marge explained. "These are angels. And angels have wings so they can fly."

Sophie looked at another illustration of an angel prince and princess, before she asked, "Mother, have you ever seen an angel?"

"Well, I thought I did once," Marge said.

"Really?" Sophie said.

"Yes," Marge said, before gesturing to the illustration of the two angels, as she said, "And here, the angel prince and princess are having a wedding."

"And they live happily ever after, right?" asked Sophie.

"Usually, dear," Marge said.

"Well," Sophie said, "I-I suppose it does work best if-if two people are the same size."

"Yes, of course," Marge said.

"Yes," Sophie said, before she frowned sadly and said, "Well…" She walked to a corner of the page, as she said, "Well, that's not fair. I-I-I must be the only little person in the whole world." She sat down, as she added sadly, "I wish I were big."

"Oh, no, Sophie," Marge said, "no. Don't ever wish to be anything but what you are. Bedtime, my dear. It's been a long day." Sophie climbed into Marge's hand. Marge carried her over to her bed, as she said, "You must go to sleep now." After setting the book down on the table, she tucked Sophie into her walnut shell and said, "Sleep tight."

"Mother?" Sophie said. "Would you please leave the book open?"

"Of course, dear," Marge said, placing Sophie's walnut shell on a book on the table.

"I want to look at the pictures while I go to sleep," Sophie said.

Marge opened the book to the page with the angels and set it down where Sophie could see it, as she said, "There."

"Good night, Mother," Sophie said.

"Good night, Sophie," Marge said. As she turned to leave, she said to Pluto, "You take good care of her now, Pluto."

When Marge had left, Sophie climbed out of bed and walked over to the picture of the magical creature she had come to love, as she smiled to herself and curtsied to an invisible dance partner. Sophie then began to walk around and sing thoughtfully.

Sophie: _**I know there's someone  
Somewhere, someone  
Who's sure to find me  
Soon**_

She then began to dance in front of the window.

_**After the rain goes  
There are rainbows**_

She went back over to the illustration of the angel prince and princess.

_**I'll find my rainbow  
Soon**_

As she sang, Pluto, enjoying her song, hopped up on a chest and settled down.

Sophie: _**Soon, it won't be just pretend  
Soon a happy ending**_

_**Love, can you hear me?  
If you're near me  
Sing a song  
Sure and strong and  
Soon**_

Sophie kissed the picture of the angel prince, before she said to herself, "I wonder if there really are such things as angels."


	4. Chapter 3: Entrance of the Angels

Thanks to **KTKomedy2813** and **Skullgal94** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Entrance of the Angels**

Meanwhile, somewhere far away from Sophie's home, the forest was alive as the heat of summer began to give way to the goldening of autumn. A group of multicolored lights flew with the speed of a shooting star over the fields, causing the colors below to give way to the red, orange, yellow, and brown of autumn. Causing all this was an entire caravan of small magical creatures: angels.

Leading the group were two magnificent angels. The first angel was a man with red hair, a red beard, red wings, blue eyes, and wearing a tartan and kilt. This was King Fergus. The second angel with a woman with brown hair tied up in two braids with a gray strand in her hair, brown eyes, and brown wings and wore a green dress. This was Queen Elinor.

She just so happened to turn, only to see that someone was missing from the celebration. Realizing who was missing, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, for goodness' sake," she said, before she turned to Fergus and said, "Don't look now, Fergus, but our son is missing again."

"So he is," Fergus said, before he said, "No offense, Elinor, but I think he feels a bit silly riding that white butterfly we gave him."

"But why should he feel silly?" asked Elinor.

"Well, it doesn't make quite the right impression on the young ladies," Fergus said.

"Well, what about the impression on the court?" said Elinor. "Fergus, it's autumn today and we've begun the golding of the leaves. He should be here!"

"Elinor," Fergus said.

"He'll hurt himself," Elinor said. As they flew off, Elinor added, "I just hope he's not out riding that wretched dragon."

Fergus laughed and said, "Elinor, are you telling me you've forgotten what it's like to be sixteen?"


	5. Chapter 4: Let Me Be Your Wings

Thanks to **KTKomedy2813**, **Skullgal94**, and **DisneyGal1234** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let Me Be Your Wings**

Meanwhile, a fast-moving shape flew past and right in the direction of Sophie's home. This one was another angel. He had shoulder-length black hair, black wings, and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt, black pants, and black boots. His name was Howl, the son of Queen Elinor and King Fergus, and he was out enjoying the night on a black dragon known as a Night Fury.

He was flying past the window when he heard an angelic voice singing within.

"Whoa," Howl said, before he steered his dragon back to the window. The dragon landed and Howl floated off and then saw the breathtaking girl before him. "Oh, hello," he said, as he watched, completely mesmerized by her. "What a beautiful voice," he said. "I wonder who she is." He turned to his dragon and said, "Stay here, boy. I'll check this out."

With that, he snuck in through the window, never taking his eyes off the girl.

* * *

As Sophie continued dancing and humming, she failed to notice Howl sneaking in. He flew behind the book and then hid behind a page, as Sophie stopped dancing.

"Oh, you have to go now?" Sophie said to her imaginary dancing partner. "Ah, I see. You're a very wonderful dancer." She then asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

As she began humming softly again, Howl decided to make his presence known, as he cut part of the page and asked, "May I cut in?"

Startled, Sophie turned and cried, "Oh!" in surprise, before she quickly ran over to a teapot and hid inside, as Howl said, "No, wait, wait! Come back! Sorry about that, I didn't mean to frighten you." He sighed and sheathed his sword, before he said, "There, see? No more sword." He then floated over and peeked into the teapot, as he asked, "Now, will you come out?"

He then saw Sophie gazing up at him in awe. He smiled at her and Sophie smiled back, before she climbed out through the teapot's spout. Once she had gotten out, she stepped back onto the book and looked Howl up and down.

Howl looked at her in confusion, as he asked her, "What are you staring at?" Sophie looked away for a moment and Howl said, "Well, say something, will you?"

Sophie pointed at one of the illustrations in the book, as she said, "You're…Oh! You're one of them!"

"Uh, I beg your pardon?" Howl said, looking puzzled.

"I thought I was the only one my size in the world," Sophie said, happily.

Her voice woke up Pluto and when he saw Howl, he began to growl.

Howl readied his sword, but Sophie said, "Pluto, Pluto, no. No, no, no, he's a friend, look." She turned to Howl and said, "Uh, hello, my name is Sophie, how do you do, sir? And thank you—thank you for coming to visit."

Howl caught on and sheathed his sword, as he said, "Well, no trouble at all. The pleasure's mine."

Content with this, Pluto went back to sleep. Howl and Sophie smiled at each other.

"Sorry about that," Sophie said.

"Sophie," Howl said. "Oh, what a lovely name!"

"Thank you," Sophie said.

"I'm Howl," he told her.

"Howl," Sophie said, before she began to giggle. "Well, that's a funny name." But then she quickly covered up, "Oh, I-I mean, it's perfect." She then said, "Tell me about the angel court. Is there a-a-a prince?"

"Yes," Howl said.

"Well, he must be terribly handsome," Sophie said.

"Oh, he is," Howl said.

"Strong and brave," Sophie went on.

"None like him," Howl told her.

The two moved closer to each other, as Sophie said, "Well, I'd love very much to meet him."

"Oh, I'll tell him," Howl said.

"Oh, thank you," Sophie said.

"Oh, you're welcome," Howl said.

They both looked like they were about to kiss, until they were interrupted by some growls from outside the window.

"What was that?" Sophie asked him.

Howl sighed and said, "That's Toothless, my dragon. I left him on the sill. He really doesn't like staying in one place for too long."

Sophie grinned and said, "Well, why didn't you say something?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the window, as she said, "Come on!" Toothless shied a little when he saw Sophie, but calmed down when he saw Howl beside her. "Oh my," Sophie said in amazement. "Why, he-he's amazing!"

Howl got an idea, as he said, "Hey, would you like to go for a spin?" He got onto Toothless and said, "Come on, let's go!"

Sophie followed and soon, Toothless began to fly.

Sophie smiled, feeling Howl's soft feathery wings, as she said, "Oh, I wish I had wings."

"Maybe someday you will," Howl told her. "Hold on tight."

Toothless began to fly faster, making Howl and Sophie yelp in surprise and then begin to laugh. As they flew around, unable to resist any longer, Howl began to sing a love song.

Howl: _**Let me be your wings**_

Three fillies, an earth pony, a unicorn, and a pegasus, dropped a forget-me-not necklace around Sophie's neck.

Howl: _**Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars**_

As they flew above a stream, Sophie touched the water with her fingers. Then they climbed off of Toothless, as Howl began a romantic waltz with Sophie on the stream.

Howl: _**Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of  
Will soon be ours**_

_**Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday, I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall**_

_**Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things**_

_**We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Fly with me and I will be your wings**_

They passed the little earth pony from before and her older sister. The small earth pony had yellow fur, an auburn mane with a pink bow, and gold eyes, while the older pony had orange fur, a yellow mane, green eyes, and a mark with three apples on her flank and wore a cowboy hat.

"She's gonna marry the angel prince, huh, Applejack?" The small earth pony asked her sister.

"Well, maybe, sugar cube," The older pony, known as Applejack, said.

* * *

Back with Howl and Sophie, the song continued.

Howl: _**Anything that you desire  
Anything at all**_

Sophie: _**Anything at all**_

Howl: _**Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall**_

He let go of Sophie and she began to fall.

Sophie: _**You will be my wings**_

Howl flew down and caught her.

Howl: _**Let me be your wings**_

Sophie: _**You will be my only love**_

Howl: _**Get ready for another world of wondrous things**_

Sophie: _**Wondrous things are sure to happen**_

They flew closer to what appeared to be a castle, as they continued to sing.

Both: _**We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings**_

They landed unaware that one of the inhabitants was watching them. The inhabitant watching was an eagle with a white collar and black wings.

Howl: _**Heaven isn't too far**_

Sophie: _**Heaven is where you are**_

Not even noticing what she was doing, Sophie turned and blew a kiss to the eagle, catching him by surprise.

Both: _**Stay with me and**_

Sophie: _**You will be my**_

Howl: _**Let me be your**_

Both: _**Wings!**_

Again, they took to the air, Howl's arms wrapped securely around Sophie's waist, as she spread her arms and they flew high into the air.

Down below, an obese woman with black hair in a bun, a golden crown, and wearing a yellow and black dress and holding a scepter with a heart on it said, "What a beautiful voice. It's amazing!"

The eagle looked absolutely infatuated, as he said in a Transylvanian accent, "Mama, I love her."


	6. Chapter 5: Sophienapped

Thanks to **KTKomedy2813**, **Skullgal94**, **DisneyGal1234**, and **Whiteling** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sophie-napped**

Moments later, the two flew back to Sophie's home and landed on the windowsill.

Howl helped Sophie off of Toothless, as he said, "Oh, Sophie. Something happened to me tonight. Something I never want to forget."

Sophie smiled, as she took off her forget-me-not necklace and said, "Me too." She placed it around Howl's neck, as she added, "Please don't forget me."

"Forget-me-nots," Howl said. He then removed a small silver ring from his finger with a red jewel on it and placed it on Sophie's ring finger, as he said, "Oh, I'll never forget you."

"Never, never," Sophie said.

"Howl!"

"Oh, Mother," Howl groaned, but then froze. "Wait, Mother?"

Sure enough, in the distance, Elinor called out, "Howl, come now!"

Quickly, he and Sophie went inside and Toothless tried to follow, but couldn't.

"Howl, who are those people?" asked Sophie.

Howl shushed her and said, "There's no time to explain. That's the queen of the angels, my mother."

"Your mother?" said Sophie.

"Yes," Howl said. "Look, I have to go now, but can I see you tomorrow?"

"But—your mother?" Sophie said. All in an instant, it dawned on her. "Then you're the—you are-are the—tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow," Howl told her. "And yes, I'm the prince."

"The prince," Sophie said in surprise.

"Yes," Howl said, before he asked her, "Will you meet my parents?"

"Howl!" Elinor called again.

"Oh, say you will!" Howl begged her.

"I…I will," Sophie said.

"You will?" said Howl.

"I will," Sophie said. She laughed and threw her arms around Howl, as she said, "I will, Prince Howl, yes!"

"Howl!" Elinor called again, and this time, Fergus joined in with Elinor.

"I-I've got to go," Howl said, before he turned to leave.

Sophie peeked through the glass, as she asked, "Will they like me?"

Howl pulled her down, as he said, "Shh, get down! Yes, they'll love you. But let me talk to them first. Tonight. And then I'll be back in the morning."

"Then you can meet my mother," Sophie said.

"Well, great," Howl said, "but, well…wait here."

Sophie smiled, as she said, "And then…we'll live happily ever after."

"Oh, much longer," Howl told her.

The two leaned in to kiss, but Fergus interrupted, "Howl!"

Howl groaned in annoyance, before he said, "Good-bye!" and quickly headed outside to Toothless.

Sophie followed him outside and asked, as he got onto Toothless, "You won't forget to come back, will you?"

"I promise," Howl told her.

They leaned in to kiss, but Toothless took off, so all Howl could do was wave good-bye.

Sophie smiled and waved back, before she sighed and said dreamily, "Oh, Howl."

* * *

Later that night, everyone was fast asleep, even Sophie, who was dreaming of her love. Outside, however, a fat figure opened the window and glided in. Once it came to Sophie's bedside, it looked down at the peacefully sleeping girl.

Then, without warning…

"Gotcha!"

The figure closed the walnut tight, trapping the girl inside.

The sound and movement woke Sophie up, as she said, "Huh, what?"

It also woke Pluto up. He looked around in confusion, failing to notice the figure pulling the walnut towards the window.

"Hey!" Sophie shouted. "Help, Pluto! Let me out of here!" He then turned and noticed the figure with the walnut shell, as Sophie cried, "Oh, Pluto! Pluto, help! Help me!"

Pluto's eyes widened, before he began growling.

The figure tried to open the window, however, Pluto slammed the window shut.

"A dog!" The figure yelped, as Pluto began growling at it. "Agh, get away from me!"

A chase around the room ensued until the fat figure jumped out the window. Pluto followed, only to remember he was on the second floor, and howled.

Luckily, he grabbed onto the kite that had gotten tangled around his leg and used it to glide down the small stream the kidnapper was on with Sophie's walnut, but the bridge knocked him off, while his quarry escaped below through a tunnel. He struggled to squeeze through and tried to snatch the walnut back to no avail.

Finally, the fat figure removed the hood of its cloak to reveal that it was none other than the Queen of Hearts.

* * *

The next morning found Marge sitting in her chair, sobbing, after discovering that Sophie was gone. Pluto sadly climbed up the stairs to allow his mistress to have a few moments alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Howl, unaware of what had happened, had just arrived on Toothless, bringing gifts for Sophie.

"Soph—" Howl said, chuckling as he dropped the small presents he bought for her. "Sophie, Sophie! Sophie, it's me! Where are you?" It was then that he noticed the state of the room and said, "Oh, what…?"

It looked like a disaster had swept through the room. Howl flew in and, when he saw a disconsolate Pluto howling in the corner of the room, landed on his nose. Recognizing him, Pluto barked.

"Where is she?" Howl asked Pluto. Pluto whimpered in response. "What? What happened?" asked Howl. Pluto growled a few times. "She was stolen away? Out the window?" Pluto barked and nodded. "Who did it?" Pluto whimpered, before he made the fur on his head become a black bun. "The Queen of Hearts?" Howl said. Pluto barked and panted. "Good dog," Howl said, before he flew back over to the window and said, "I'll find her!" He mounted Toothless, and Pluto bounded over to the window, barking excitedly. "No, no, Pluto," Howl said. "Look, stay here and take care of Sophie's mother. Just let her know that everything will be alright."

With that, he flew off on Toothless, as Pluto watched with a worried whimper.


	7. Chapter 6: On the Road

Thanks to **DisneyGal1234**, **KTKomedy2813**, **Skullgal94**, **Whiteling**, and **Detective88** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 6: On the Road**

Meanwhile, at the castle from last night, Sophie looked around, utterly confused, before the Queen of Hearts entered.

"Good morning, my dear," the Queen of Hearts said. "I hope you slept well."

"Wh-Who are you?" asked Sophie.

"I am the Queen of Hearts," the Queen said. "And we are the Heart family. These are my sons, Once-ler, Aloysius O'Hare, and Vlad Vladikoff."

By name, a tall skinny man named Once-ler with black hair and blue eyes behind blue bug eye sunglasses wearing a black top hat with a green ribbon, a green pinstripe suit, green gloves, a white shirt, and black pants came out (a/n: that's the suit the Once-ler was wearing during the 'How Bad Can I Be' number), followed by a short man with black hair, blue eyes, and a blue suit named Aloysius O'Hare followed by the eagle from last night.

Once-ler and O'Hare gave her big grins, until they noticed Vlad wasn't and quickly made him smile with their hands.

Sophie looked puzzled, as she said, "But, how does an eagle even—Oh, never mind."

"We're very rich and famous," the Queen of Hearts went on.

"Rich and famous?" said Sophie.

"Yes, very," the Queen of Hearts said. "And I've brought you here to become a famous singer."

"Well, thank you," Sophie said, "but, good-bye. My mother will be very worried."

She began to walk away, only to yelp when Once-ler, Vlad, and O'Hare blocked her way.

"Your mother won't worry," the Queen of Hearts said. "Your mother will be proud. She'll have a big party and invite all the neighbors to see her little girl, who's become big, big, very big!"

"Big?" Sophie said, before she asked hopefully, "You mean big?"

"I mean important," the Queen of Hearts said. "Not to mention loved by everyone!"

"Well, Howl loves me already," Sophie said. "In fact, I think I'm gonna marry him!"

"Marry him?" The Queen of Hearts said, before she burst into laughter, followed by Once-ler, O'Hare, and Vlad. She stopped laughing and said, "Oh, but my dear, that would be a very big mistake. It would get in the way of your career in show business, not to mention doing domestic things."

"What things?" asked Sophie.

Queen of Hearts: _**The scrubbings and the washings  
And the noses and the drippings  
And the soups always boiling**_

Vlad, Once-ler, and O'Hare: _**Yes, yes**_

Queen of Hearts: _**The panes and the windows falling  
With the diaper changing  
And the roof that's leaking  
And the food spoiling**_

Vlad, Once-ler, and O'Hare: _**Ooh!**_

Queen of Hearts: _**Do you know how to do these things?  
Like you will have to do these things  
Or does the very thought of it make you wince**_

"Ew," Sophie, Vlad, Once-ler, and O'Hare said.

"That's what I thought," the Queen of Hearts said.

Queen of Hearts: _**Then, don't marry the prince**_

"Oh dear," Sophie said.

"You see now," the Queen of Hearts said. "You'll become a big star like me! We'll make big money together!" As she continued talking, some of the pond creatures gathered to watch. "You'll make Mama rich," she went on. "You are an important person. You are famous. You are a star!"

"A star?" Sophie said, as she stepped onto a lily pad. "Well…I suppose…"

"Now, repeat after me," the Queen of Hearts said.

Queen of Hearts: _**We are the singers of Heart  
The original cast  
And there hasn't been a town we haven't played**_

Once-ler, O'Hare, and Vlad: _**We are the singers of Heart  
And we sing very fast**_

Once-ler: _**We get on**_

Vlad: _**We get off**_

O'Hare: _**We get paid**_

"Sing!" The Queen of Hearts said.

"Uh, could you say that a little slower?" asked Sophie.

"Slower?" The Queen of Hearts said. "We don't do ballads."

"Well then, maybe I should take notes," Sophie said, before she pretended she was jotting notes down on her hand.

Queen of Hearts: _**We are very independent  
And we go everywhere  
And we gotcha gotcha gochee all the way  
And we're gonna teach you how to samba  
And ramba y la bamba  
And every number, Sophie, say ole!**_

Queen of Hearts, Once-ler, O'Hare, Vlad: _**Come on the road, my little castanet  
Come on the road, and famous you will get**_

Queen of Hearts: _**I make you star, get you small guitar  
You'll be hot muchacha once I gotcha on the road**_

Once-ler, O'Hare, and Vlad: _**Sing it, Sophie  
No one could be sweeter  
Sing with mamacita  
We go on the road**_

They started scatting and Sophie lost her balance for a moment, but Vlad quickly helped steady her.

Queen of Hearts: _**Now we sing  
We open Monday in Medina then we do Babylon  
Then we hop to Barcelona for a week  
Then for a month in Athens at the Parthenon  
They love us, 'cause we do the show in Greek**_

Once-ler, Vlad, and O'Hare: _**We are the finest in the business, it's a well-known fact  
And you'll forgive us if we have to blow the horn**_

Queen of Hearts: _**Because this isn't any ordinary act  
And today a star is born!**_

Once-ler, Vlad, and O'Hare lifted Sophie up above their heads.

Once-ler, Vlad, and O'Hare: _**Go on the road  
You'll make the peoples roar  
"You're not a villain"**_

Queen of Hearts: _**But that's what make-up's for**_

Once-ler, Vlad, and O'Hare: _**Just sing on pitch  
We get very rich  
Wait until they see the Sophie**_

Queen of Hearts: _**On the road!**_

Sophie stubbornly crossed her arms and shook her head no.

Once-ler, Vlad, and O'Hare: _**Singing Sophie  
Dancing Sophie  
Something Sophie**_

Queen of Hearts: _**Now, I make her sing!**_

She stepped on Sophie's foot and Sophie tried to scream in pain, only to find she was singing.

Sophie: _**AAaaaahhh…!**_

"That's it, dear!" The Queen of Hearts said. "You got it!"

Once-ler, Vlad, and O'Hare: _**Come on the road  
We make you big success  
Come on the road**_

Queen of Hearts: _**You're in the union, yes?**_

Once-ler, Vlad, and O'Hare: _**The life, she's sweet  
Lots of frogs to eat  
So why be little fish in little pond  
When you can go so far beyond**_

Sophie was picked up again, this time on her back.

Queen of Hearts: (holding a blonde wig) _**I think perhaps we'll make you blonde**_

Queen of Hearts, Once-ler, Vlad, and O'Hare: _**When we get on the road**_

Now, Sophie was getting into it, as she danced with more enthusiasm.

Sophie: _**On the road**_

All: _**Let's hit the road!  
Ole!**_

The pond creatures cheered and tossed gold.

As they took their bows, Vlad said, "Mama, you give her to me. I marry her."

"Very well," the Queen of Hearts said, making Vlad look excited. "You can marry her. We can keep the money she earns in the family."

"Oh, thank you, your highness, thank you!" Sophie said, unaware of the conversation that had just gone on between the Queen of Hearts and Vlad. "They really like me! Am I a star?"

"Yes, and you can call me 'Mama,'" the Queen of Hearts said.

Sophie looked puzzled, as she said, "Mama?"

"You're going to marry my son, Vlad," the Queen of Hearts said, leading her over to a lily pad further away.

"I WHAT NOW?" asked Sophie in shock.

"I love Sophie," Vlad said, with a lovesick look on his face.

"Now, you wait right here, Sophie darling," the Queen of Hearts said. "We'll be right back with the minister."

"Oh, no, no, no," Sophie said, "I love Howl."

But the Queen of Hearts paid no attention to this, as she said, "Today, you marry my son."

They disappeared and the pond creatures cheered, before leaving.

"Oh no," Sophie said, as the Queen of Hearts and her sons left on a boat to get a minister. "I'm not marrying—no, come back here—no, now wait a minute, where are you going?" Sophie then yelled in frustration, "And doesn't anyone even care what I think?"

She yelped, as she tripped.


	8. Chapter 7: Follow Your Heart

Thanks to **Whiteling**, **KTKomedy2813**, and **Skullgal94** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Follow Your Heart**

At that moment, a certain pigeon was flying by when Sophie called out, "Help!"

This made Henri stop and say, "Help? Who is saying help?"

"Mr. Bird, over here!" Sophie shouted.

Henri spotted Sophie, flew over, and landed on a cattail in front of her, as he asked, "What is wrong, little one? Are you having a bad day?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Sophie said. "I was sleeping on the windowsill, waiting for Prince Howl to come back, and he said he _would_ come before morning because he loves me, and—"

"Oh, he loves you?" said Henri.

"Yes," Sophie said.

Henri shook her hand, as he said, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Sophie said, "but, well…but I was stolen by the Queen of Hearts who says I have to marry _her_ son, Vlad, and I just—"

"Vlad? I know only two Vlads. Is it the bunny who makes the cookies?"

Sophie shook her head and said, "No, the eagle!"

"Well, that is a very bad thing, mademoiselle," Henri said. "Uh, mademoiselle…?"

"Sophie," Sophie introduced herself.

"Sophie, I am Henri," Henri said. "How can I be of service to you?"

"Well, I need to get off this lily pad, but—" Sophie began, before she sat down in despair. "That's impossible."

Henri laughed and said, "Nothing is impossible!" He dove underwater and snapped off the root to the lily pad. "Voila!" He said.

The lily pad Sophie was on began to move and Sophie said, "Well, that was easy!" She then grabbed a small twig and began to use it as an oar, as she added, "Now, if I can just get to shore before those awful people come back…"

"The shore," Henri said, as he turned to her, only to notice something and yell, "You mean if you can reach the shore before you go over the waterfall?"

"What waterfall?" asked Sophie.

"That one!" Henri shouted, pointing at some rapids leading to a waterfall up ahead.

"Is it bad?" asked Sophie.

Henri flew over and grabbed hold of the lily pad with his legs while Sophie struggled to keep from falling off.

"I'm slipping!" He shouted.

"Hey, don't let go!" Sophie cried.

"Can you swim?" Henri asked her.

"No! I can't swim! I can't even float!" Sophie shouted, before she and Henri began calling for help.

Thankfully, their calls didn't go unheard by the inhabitants. Many of them were pegasi, earth ponies, and unicorns. The Wonderbolts helped Henri pull/push the lily pad away from the waterfall, just as Sophie fainted.

Once they reached the shore, the ponies stared at Sophie curiously.

"What is it?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, who is it?" asked Pinkie Pie.

Sophie began to stir, as Apple Bloom said to her sister, "Look, Applejack, she's wakin' up."

Once Sophie came around, Henri asked her, "Are you feeling better, little one?"

"Yes, I think so," Sophie said. She then took notice of the ponies and asked, "But, who are you?"

"Sophie," Henri said, "these are the Wonderbolts, the Mane Six, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the other ponies."

"Oh, well, how do you do?" Sophie said, remembering her manners.

"Are you really gonna marry the angel prince?" Apple Bloom asked her.

Sophie smiled, as she said, "Well, if he asks me. He will call for me at my house. And that's the reason I want to go home. And besides, Mother will be terribly worried." Sophie sighed sadly, as she added, "If only I could find my way home."

"Oh, we'll help you, Sophie," Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, nobody'll hurt ya," Soarin agreed.

"Not with us on the job," Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, you're all very brave," Sophie said, "and thank you, but I'm afraid I'll never see my home again."

"Oh, do you love the prince?" Henri asked her.

"Yes," Sophie said.

"Well, then, follow your heart," Henri told her. "It will lead you home! Now, where does the prince live?"

"Oh," Sophie said, "he-he lives in the, um, the Vale of the Angels! Oh, but I don't even know where that is either."

"Do not worry," Henri said. "I, Henri, will find it and bring him home to you."

"Oh, it's impossible," Sophie said.

"Impossible?" Henri said. "Nothing is impossible!"

Henri: _**You're sure to do impossible things  
If you follow your heart**_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, guided her off the lily pad and onto the shore where Henri was.

Henri: _**You're sure to fly on magical wings  
When you follow your heart**_

Sophie sat down on a mushroom, a little unsure.

Henri: _**If you have to journey far  
Here's a little trick  
You don't need a guiding star  
Trust your ticker, get there quicker**_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders helped her stand up.

_**You're sure to do impossible things  
If you follow your heart**_

"Come on, Sophie," Henri encouraged her. "You are going home! Your mother is waiting! Get up, get up!"

Soon enough, some female birds joined in, also giving Sophie encouragement.

All: _**You're sure to do impossible things  
If you follow your heart  
Your heart will fly on magical wings  
When you follow your heart**_

The group rushed forward and Sophie paused as Henri continued singing.

Henri: _**North or south or east or west  
Where to point your shoes?  
Which direction is the best  
If the choosing gets confusing  
Maybe it's the map you're using**_

Henri twirled Sophie until her back was to him, before he covered her eyes to prove his point.

_**You don't need a chart to guide you  
Close your eyes and look inside you**_

They both 'marched' across the stepping-stones.

All: _**You're sure to do impossible things  
If you know where to start  
Your dreams will fly on magical wings  
When you follow**_

Henri: _**Just trust the swallow**_

All: _**And always follow your heart**_

The inhabitants cheered as Sophie and the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran towards some grass and Henri called, "Bon voyage, Sophie! Never fear, I will find the prince!"

"Good-bye," Sophie called, waving. She smiled, as she said, "Oh, he's wonderful. And now, I'm going home."

With that, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo pulled some grass aside and Sophie walked through it, before Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo followed.

* * *

Somewhere over the waterfalls and beyond the meadow was the Vale of Angels. Right now, Howl had just finished explaining everything to Fergus and Elinor.

"Now, Howl," Elinor said. "First you flew in here the other day on that wretched dragon and announced in front of the entire court that you'd found the girl of your dreams. And now you've come back to say that she's vanished?"

"Kidnapped, Mother," Howl corrected her. "She's been kidnapped."

"You're joking," Elinor said.

"Elinor," Fergus said.

"Look, Father," Howl said, "just delay the winter frost for as long as you can. I need time to find Sophie!"

He quickly ran over to Toothless, as Elinor said, "Howl!"

Howl mounted Toothless, as he said, "Don't worry, Mother! I'll be back!"

"Howl!" Both Fergus and Elinor yelled.

"I'll find her!" Howl cried, as he flew off to find Sophie.

"Oh, my poor boy," Elinor said. "Fergus, we can't delay the frost for more than a day!"

As she said that, she and Fergus then worriedly stared in the direction Howl had gone, hoping he'd find Sophie by then.

* * *

Back at the castle, Vlad was twirling his wing in the pond, bored and despondent, until Once-ler and O'Hare showed up.

"Hey, bro," Once-ler said.

"Go away," Vlad said in annoyance.

"Pond gossip says Sophie gave you the slip and is gonna marry an angel prince," Once-ler said.

That caught Vlad's attention, "What angel prince?"

Once-ler laughed, as he said, "You're not gonna be able to show your face on stage anymore!"

"Yeah," O'Hare agreed. "They're all gonna laugh at you."

"Nobody laugh," Vlad said angrily, but both Once-ler and O'Hare began laughing. "I said nobody laugh!" Once-ler and O'Hare continued laughing anyway. Vlad got ready to leave, as he said, "I go get Sophie and bring her back!" Once-ler and O'Hare continued laughing, until Vlad, annoyed with them, grabbed them by their suits, flew high up into the air, and dropped them into the pond.

"Whoa!" Once-ler and O'Hare shouted, but continued laughing until they fell in the pond.

"I marry her!" Vlad said, before he flew off to find Sophie.

"Yeah, you do that," Once-ler said, as he and O'Hare surfaced, before they both looked at each other and continued laughing hysterically.


	9. Chapter 8: The Avian Ball

Thanks to **Skullgal94**, **KTKomedy2813**, **Whiteling**, and **DisneyGal1234** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Avian Ball**

Meanwhile, about two yards away from Sophie's home, well, probably more, due to Sophie and the CMC's small sizes, Sophie was humming 'Follow Your Heart.'

Suddenly, Scootaloo yelled, "Look out!" and Apple Bloom screamed before she, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo quickly scattered, as a parrot with red feathers and yellow eyes jumped out of nowhere and laughed.

Sophie screamed in surprise, making the parrot laugh once more, before he said, "Hiya, toots! Iago's my name and razzmatazz is my game!" He stepped closer to Sophie, unsettling her a little bit, as he asked her, "How d'you do, how're you feeling, everything okay?"

"I'm not your toots," Sophie said. "Where do you come from?"

"Where?" asked Iago. "Up there! I'm a connoisseur of sweet nectars, a designer of rare threads, and a judge of beautiful woman. And you are _beautiful!_ Miss, um…"

"Uh, Sophie," said Sophie. "And I'm going home."

She started to walk away only for Iago to get in her way, as he asked her, "What's your hurry, toots? Relax, take a load off!"

"Ooh, I really wish you wouldn't do that," Sophie said.

Iago grabbed her arm and said, "Perhaps you'd prefer this."

He then began carpeting her arm with kisses and Sophie said, "Oh, Mr. Iago, I hardly even know you! Please stop?"

"Stop?" Iago said. "How can I stop? I'm crazy about you, toots!" He kissed her hand and said, "You're gorgeous." He tried to kiss Sophie's hand again, but Sophie quickly replaced it with his wing, which he kissed instead, making him say "Ooh, you're exciting!" He kissed his wing and said, "Ooh, delicious!"

"I am?" said Sophie.

"And I love the sound of your voice!" Iago said.

"My voice?" said Sophie.

"Don't talk," Iago cut her off. "Sing. Sing to me."

Sophie thought for a moment, before she got an idea and sang.

Sophie: _**I have an idea  
Can you fly me up there?**_

She pointed up at a tree and Iago said, "Um, why should I, toots?"

"Well, from the treetops, I could see my house," Sophie said. "Then I'd know if I'm traveling in the right direction to get home!"

"Ah, gee, I don't know," Iago said. "That would be a big, big, oh, very big favor."

Sophie: _**I'll sing  
I'll sing for you**_

"No, no," Iago said, "you'll sing at the Avian Ball. And dance!"

With that, he grabbed Sophie, making her yelp in surprise, and flew up a waterfall, laughing, until he landed on a ledge leading into a cave and pulled her in, saying, "We are gonna be the talk of the town, toots!"

"I'm not your toots," Sophie protested, as she was pulled in. "And I don't even look like a parrot!"

Meanwhile, the CMC looked out from behind a rock, as Scootaloo said, "C'mon, let's get help!"

* * *

Inside the cave, with dazzling lights and such, and a room labeled 'Bird Ballroom,' Sophie was wearing a white feathery dress and white feathers.

"Ladies and gentle birds, Iago the Parrot is proud to present Sophie!"

Iago: _**Baby, it's the Avian Ball  
And birds are flying to get in  
When they hear that parrot beat  
Those birdy feet will start to spin**_

_**And now a cheer, for you, my dear  
You're beautiful, baby!**_

All: _**Oh, my little butterfly  
You flutter by in each romance  
Every chance to dance with you  
Puts the ants back in my pants**_

_**Let's cut a rug, my ladybug  
You're beautiful, baby!**_

Iago: _**I get a flash when I have you on my wing  
You tie my feathers in a knot  
Now the room's reeling  
And I'm feeling  
So hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot  
Hot to trot!  
Let's dance, baby!**_

Some of the birds found her very attractive, though none of them knew that she wasn't a bird.

"Isn't she beautiful," Rafael said.

"Just adorable, darling," Eva said.

"What a piece of work," Blu said, as Jewel gasped and then glared at him.

"A real looker!" Pedro agreed.

"Okay, toots, let's wing it!" Iago said.

"I-I can't wing it, I don't have any wings!" Sophie cried, but spun around. "I'm getting dizzy!"

In the process, her costume fell off, revealing she was wearing a white leotard beneath. All the birds looked disgusted before they started making fun of her.

Birds: _**Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
Hee-hee-hee-hee-ho-ho-ho-ho  
See-see-see-see-so-so-so-so  
Hey, that bird is a dog!**_

"My, my!" One bird said.

"Unattractive!" Another bird said.

"The word, my dear, is ugly," another bird said.

"She's so ugly she's hurting my feathers!"

"I hope it ain't catchin'! Disgraceful!"

This last part caught Sophie's attention, but she continued dancing.

Birds: _**Would you look at that  
She ain't got no wings  
Good gracious me  
Where are those things**_

_**She ain't got no feathers  
No feathers  
She ain't got no tail  
Do tell**_

_**She's got scrawny legs  
And knobby knees  
For all we know  
That girl's got fleas**_

_**She can't even fly  
No, that won't do  
So say good-bye  
She's not for you!**_

"I'm sorry, toots!" Iago said, "I guess you're too…"

Iago and Birds: _**Ugly!**_

On 'ugly,' Iago smacked her butt with his cane, making her yelp in surprise.

"Don't worry," Iago told her. "You'll get over me."

Sophie, however, was more focused on what she'd heard earlier, as she said to herself, "I'm ugly?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the CMC were running/flying home to try and find help.

"Hey, wait for me!" cried Apple Bloom.

"C'mon, you guys," Scootaloo said. "Sophie needs help!"

They were running through a chasm, until Vlad landed, scaring them, as they screamed and began to head back the way they came, but Vlad flapped his wings, causing some rocks to block their way.

"Did I hear one of you say Sophie needs help?" asked Vlad.

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle said, despite Scootaloo's attempts to shut her up. She pointed up, as she said, "The parrot took her and flew way up there!"

Scootaloo shushed Sweetie Belle and covered her mouth, saying, "Be quiet!"

But Vlad had heard enough, as he said, "Hmm, the parrot? I want her back!"

His anger scared the CMC, enough for them to find a way to escape.

"C'mon, let's go!" Scootaloo yelled, before she insulted Vlad, "You big ugly vampire wannabe!"

Meanwhile, Vlad pondered to himself, "Now, we see about this parrot."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sophie, back in her normal attire, was sitting on a stump near a dandelion with her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked up when she heard a humming sound and then saw Henri.

"Why, what is the matter, Sophie?" Henri asked her.

Sophie sniffled sadly, as she said, "I'm cold. I'm lost. And I'm hungry. And that Iago says I'm ugly!"

She sadly glanced at a dandelion with dewdrops on it, but looked away despondently.

"Iago?" Henri said. "Do you love Iago?"

"No," Sophie said.

"Then, never mind Iago," Henri said. "Good riddance to Iago. And good riddance to Vlad." He then asked, "Are we talking about the bunny who makes cookies?"

"No, we're talking about the eagle," Sophie said.

"Good," Henri said, before he blew the dandelion, scattering the stalks, until only one remained. He then asked her, "Does Prince Howl think you're ugly?"

"No," Sophie said, wiping her eyes. "He thinks I'm beautiful."

"And so you are, mon ami," Henri said. "Look."

He put his wing on Sophie's shoulder to have her look at the tiny dewdrop hanging over the remaining stalk.

She gasped and smiled happily, before she said, "I'm going home." She then walked over to Henri, who had settled down to sleep, and asked, "Henri?"

"Hmm?" Henri said.

Sophie lifted his hat up a little and asked, "Will you find the Vale of Angels?"

"I promise," Henri said. He yawned and said, "I promise. But now we must sleep. _Bonne nuit, bonne nuit,_ Sophie."

Sophie settled in to his wings, as she said, "Thank you, Henri. Thank you."

As they rested, Henri said, "Tomorrow is a new day. And I will go to the forest and see if I can find your Prince Howl."


	10. Chapter 9: The Search Continues

Thanks to **Detective88**, **Whiteling**, **DisneyGal1234**, **KTKomedy2813**, and **Skullgal94** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Search Continues**

The next morning found a rabbit named Brer Rabbit being chased by a fox named Brer Fox. As Brer Rabbit ran, Henri flew up to him.

"_Bonjour,_" Henri greeted him. "A nice sunny day?"

"It's sunny alright," Brer Rabbit said. "But I'm not too sure about the nice."

"I am looking for the Vale of the Angels," Henri said.

"Angels, huh?" Brer Rabbit said. "Beats the heck outta me. Why don't you ask an angel?"

"Oh, you know one?" asked Henri.

"No," Brer Rabbit said, before looking back at Brer Fox. "But I think _he_ might!"

"Oh, _merci,_" Henri said, before he flew over to Brer Fox and landed on his snout. "_Excusez-moi, monsieur,_ I am looking for the Vale of the—"

"Am-scray!" Brer Fox cut him off.

"I can see at this moment that you are a very busy fox, so I'll be brief," Henri said.

"Buzz off, buster!" Brer Fox snapped, flicking Henri off with his tongue.

The swallow went flying backwards until he landed against a thorny branch and got a thorn stuck in his wing, before he landed on the ground.

"Now, look, look what I do," Henri said. "I have a thorn in my wing. This is bad, very bad. Oh, _mon dieu_, I hope I still can fly." He flew up into the air, despite the thorn in his wing, much to his relief, as he said, "Ah, I fly, oh, I fly, _merci._" He landed on another branch, as he said, "It only stings a little. Now, where was I?" Suddenly, all the leaves fell off the tree. Henri gasped and said, "Autumn. It is autumn! Oh, I must hurry to find the angel prince!" He flew off, as he said, "Winter is almost here!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Howl was also searching for Sophie, but having no luck.

"Sophie!" He called out. "Sophie, where are you?"

Suddenly, a cold wind knocked him off of Toothless, causing him to fall into a puddle. Toothless flew down and scooped him back up onto his back, before they flew over to a log where the Wonderbolts, the Mane Six, the CMC, and the other ponies were taking refuge.

Once Howl got off of Toothless, he asked, "I'm looking for a beautiful young woman. Her name is Sophie."

"Are you the angel prince?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I am," Howl answered.

"Sophie's gone," Sweetie Belle said.

"Gone?" Howl said. "Where? Where did she go?"

"Iago took her away," Sweetie Belle answered.

"They could be anywhere out there," Rarity added.

Howl gestured out into the weather, as he asked, "She's out there? In that?"

"Vlad's after her too!" Apple Bloom added.

"Do you mean the bunny who makes cookies or the eagle?" Howl asked her.

"The eagle," Apple Bloom clarified.

"Oh no," Howl said. "I've got to find her. Winter's almost here!" He mounted Toothless and they both flew off, as Howl said, "Hurry, Toothless, my father can't hold back the frost much longer!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Vlad had found Iago and was currently strangling him.

"Okay, okay!" Iago said. "Can I explain something?"

Vlad stopped strangling him, as he asked, "What?"

"Look, I don't know where she is," Iago said. "We didn't hit it off too good. So, I, uh, I let her go. She's not my type, she's an ugly type, I don't like ugly."

Vlad hit Iago on the head, making him fall over, before he stomped on Iago's foot, as he said, "She is beautiful!"

"Whatever you say," Iago said, freeing his foot. "Look, I've got an idea. I hear that she loves the angel prince, right?"

At this, Vlad growled and hit Iago on the head several times, before jumping up and down on his head several more times, as Iago screamed.

"I crush angel prince!" Vlad bellowed.

"Okay, okay, shut up and listen," Iago said, as he got up, bruised all over. "Why don't you just nab this prince and you set up a trap for the girl, using him as the bait? You know, get her to come to you?"

"Nab the prince," Vlad said thoughtfully.

"Yes, nab, yes," Iago said. "And set up a trap."

"Nab the prince," Vlad said, liking the idea.

"Yes," Iago said, getting annoyed, "nab the prince and set up a trap! Do you speak English? Try to keep up, Vlad, okay?"

"Don't shout!" Vlad said.

"You're making me very nervous here," Iago said.

"You go capture prince," Vlad said, before he placed something on Iago's wings.

"My wings!" Iago cried. "You clipped my wings! You can't do that!"

"Yeah?" Vlad said. "Your wings be clipped until you nab prince."

Now, Iago was annoyed, as he said, "Listen, pal, this harassment has gone far enough and I know my rights! I'll report you to the Wonderland Patrol!" Vlad grabbed Iago by his neck, and Iago said, "Okay, okay, cool it, cool it!" Vlad let go and Iago said, "Where's your sense of humor?" Vlad looked ready to hit Iago again and Iago said, "Alright. I'll nab the prince." He then walked off and said to his pals, "Come on, guys. Mind the wings, I'll be back."

With that, he was off.


	11. Chapter 10: Winter Arrives

Thanks to **Detective88**, **DisneyGal1234**, **KTKomedy2813**, and **Skullgal94** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Winter Arrives**

Meanwhile, inside a cave, Henri was trying to talk to a hibernating bear named Brer Bear to ask him where the Vale of the Angels was.

"_Excusez-moi,_ Monsieur Bear," Henri said. "I am looking for the Vale of the Angels."

"I don't want no berries," Brer Bear said, sleepily.

Henri opened one of his eyes and said, "No, no, no, angels! Not berries!" When he didn't respond, Henri got annoyed and said, "Wake up, you fat lummox!" That woke Brer Bear up. Henri jumped into an empty honeypot Brer Bear was holding and said, "I said wake up!"

Annoyed, Brer Bear went back to sleep and swatted the honeypot out of the cave with Henri still inside of it. It hit the tree and broke, and Henri climbed out.

"Oh, I am having a very bad day," he said. "_Mon dieu,_ it is so cold."

Suddenly, an icicle hit him on the head, causing him to look up. Icicles were starting to form on the tree.

"Winter," Henri realized. "Winter is here!" Suddenly, the wind began to pick up and it blew Henri away. Henri struggled to fly, but was having a hard time, as he said, "Oh, this thorn! It hurts to fly!"

* * *

Elsewhere, the weather was starting to grow worse, and Howl and Toothless were caught in the weather. Toothless growled worriedly.

"Don't worry, Toothless!" said Howl. "We're gonna make it!" He then called out, "Sophie!"

Suddenly, Toothless lost control and crashed into a snowbank, throwing Howl off his back. Howl fell into a frozen pond and began to sink. Once he recovered, he began to swim to the surface, but, by the time, he did, the pond froze completely so only Howl's right finger was sticking out. Above, the forget-me-not necklace withered away in the cold.

* * *

Hours later, Iago and his pals were walking by the same pond.

"See now, now he clips my wings and now I have to walk to find the prince," Iago was complaining to his friends. See, if he didn't clip my wings, I could fly after the prince and bring him back in two seconds."

One of the parrots was clearing the frost on the ice when he spotted the prince's inanimate body below the ice.

"Hey, Iago," the parrot said, "this guy's the prince!"

"The prince?" Iago said. "Ah, the prince! Somebody up there loves me!" The parrots quickly cut a rectangle in the ice and pulled out the block of ice Howl was trapped in, which Iago was standing on. "Okay, you pick him up," Iago said. "Let's get out of this stinking weather before we're frozen turkeys. I can't even feel anything in my feather's anymore." The parrots began pushing the block up a hill, as Iago went on, "A guy with my brain, I gotta talk to an eagle who has the same name as a bunny who makes cookies, which I'd pretty much prefer any day. What kind of conversation could you have with an eagle? They're eagles! They're creepy, they're eagles!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sophie wasn't having any luck. She was busy trying to find shelter from the cold when she tripped in a puddle. She climbed out, coughing, sputtering, and shivering. She then saw a worn-out old shoe with an opening. She went over to it and then wrapped up in an oversized sock.

"Henri was wrong," Sophie said sadly. "I will never find my way home. It's impossible." With that, she wrapped deeper into the sock for warmth, as she said, "Oh, Mother, where can you be?"

* * *

That night, at Marge's house, as the snow continued falling, Marge sadly looked out the window before closing it. It had been close to a month by now and there was still no sign of her little girl. The only thing she could do now was pray for her safety.

Marge: _**I know there's someone  
Somewhere, someone  
Who's sure to find her  
Soon**_

She then placed something in the cradle carefully. It was a small custom-made yellow dress for Sophie. Pluto looked at his mistress sadly.

_**After the rain goes  
There are rainbows  
She'll find her rainbow  
Soon**_

She then took a seat in the rocking chair. On her lap, the book was open to the page Sophie loved so much while in her left hand, she was holding the flower Sophie had been born from.

_**Soon, my breaking heart will mend  
Soon, a happy ending  
Troubles behind her  
I will find her**_

Pluto sadly approached his mistress, who sadly patted him on the head.

_**Homeward bound  
Safe and sound  
And soon**_


	12. Chapter 11: Underground

Thanks to **Skullgal94**, **DisneyGal1234**, **Whiteling**, and **KTKomedy2813** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Underground**

"Feeling better?"

Sophie awoke to the sound of a whistling teapot. She lifted the sock off of her and looked around at her new surroundings.

"Where-Where am I?" asked Sophie in confusion.

A blue unicorn with a white mane and white tail wearing magician's attire came over to Sophie with a teapot and a cup of tea, as she said, "In Trixie's kitchen, of course. I am the Great and Powerful Trixie and we're snug and safe underground."

"I'm-I'm underground?" asked Sophie.

"Yes," Trixie answered, as she poured Sophie a cup of tea. "Three feet under. The Great and Powerful Trixie dug it with her own hooves." She handed Sophie the cup, as she said, "Here, drink this."

"Well," Sophie said, "at least Vlad won't find me down here."

"Trixie is confused," said Trixie. "Do you mean the eagle or the bunny who makes cookies?"

"The eagle," Sophie answered.

"Ah," Trixie said. "You know, there's something the Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't understand. Did you really think that you'd survive the winter in that old shoe?" She laughed and said, "Honestly!"

"I-I wanna go home," Sophie said.

"Well, the Great and Powerful Trixie is sorry to say this, but she is afraid you'll have to wait here until spring, Sophie," Trixie said.

Sophie looked at the magician unicorn in surprise, as she said, "You know my name!"

"Oh, that was easy," said Trixie. "The Great and Powerful Trixie knows everything, like you were engaged to the angel prince. Howl, was it?"

"Well, almost," Sophie said.

"That is so sad," Trixie said.

That caught Sophie's attention, as she asked, "What's sad?"

"That he was found stone-cold frozen dead in the snow," Trixie said, stirring the stew rapidly. Sophie's eyes widened in shock, as Trixie added, "But, of course, you knew that."

"Oh no," Sophie muttered, dropping her cup of tea in shock, before she collapsed onto her makeshift bed and burst into tears. "Howl, no!" She cried.

"That is so sad," Trixie said.

"No, it's not true," Sophie cried. "You're lying! No!"

Sophie's anguished voice echoed out through the chimney where Iago heard it all.

As Sophie continued crying, Trixie said, "Oh, Sophie, please forgive Trixie. Sometimes, she just blurts things out without thinking. You're still young though. There'll be another."

"He was perfect," Sophie sniffled.

"Nobody's perfect," Trixie said, as she walked off.

"Howl was the only one…"

Trixie gave a red shawl to Sophie, as she said, "Now, put this on. We'll take these corn cakes to Discord. He lives just down the tunnel."

"I'd rather not," Sophie said sadly.

Trixie looked insulted, as she took the corn cakes out of the oven and said, "The Great and Powerful Trixie saved your life this very day and you'd rather not?"

Sophie sighed and said, "Very well."

"One more thing: is it true that you have a beautiful voice?" asked Trixie.

"I really don't feel like singing," Sophie admitted.

Trixie had just finished pacing the corn cakes in a basket, as she said, "Oh, but you must sing for Discord. He loves sweet things. Come on." Sophie got up and went over to Trixie, who gave her the basket, as Trixie said, "Discord loves his corn cakes."

Sophie began to follow, but stopped as she came to a realization.

"Howl was looking for me," she said sadly. "That's what must've happened."


	13. Chapter 12: Discord

Thanks to **Skullgal94**, **DisneyGal1234**, **Whiteling**, and **Detective88** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Discord**

A moment later found Sophie and Trixie going inside of a dark lavish place with cotton candy clouds raining chocolate milk, a bunch of bunnies with giraffe legs running about, and some buffalo dressed in pink tutus dancing. Sophie and Trixie then saw a draconequus with red eyes. This was Discord.

"Good afternoon, Discord," Trixie said.

"Ah, Trixie," Discord said. "Good afternoon. Lovely day."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie wants you to meet a new friend of hers," Trixie said, as Sophie walked over. "Sophie. She just came down from up there."

"Up there?" asked Discord.

"Up _there,_" Trixie said, pointing upward.

"Terrible place," Discord said, before he shook Sophie's hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Uh, h-how do you do, Mr. Discord," said Sophie. "I'm—"

"Oh, I know who you are, Sophie. I've heard everything and I am sorry about your prince," Discord said and Sophie had to blink back tears once more, trying not to think about her dearly departed lover. "Come in, come in. But don't touch anything. These are my things."

"We brought some corn cakes for you, Discord," Trixie said. "Try one."

Sophie held out the basket of corn cakes to Discord, who took one and ate it.

"Very nice," Discord said. "Well, tell us about up there. I went up once and nearly turned into stone. I hurried back down where it was dark and decent."

"Oh, but I love the light," said Sophie.

"I hate it," Discord said. "End of story."

"Story?" Trixie said. "Sophie, tell Discord a story. A lovely sad story."

"Well…" said Sophie, as she set the basket of corn cakes down and took her shawl off.

"Stand right over there where I can see you," Discord said, pointing at a small music box that was open.

Sophie stepped up onto it and Trixie said to Discord, "Oh, the Great and Powerful Trixie just loves love stories, don't you?"

"Once upon a time, there was, uh, the sun," Sophie said, beginning her story.

"No, no, sing it, Sophie," Trixie said. "Sing."

"Yes, I love a good song," Discord said.

"Um, alright," Sophie said, before she began to sing.

Sophie: _**Once there was the sun  
Bright and warm and wonderful  
Shining like the love within my heart**_

As Sophie sang, a vision of Howl appeared. She and the vision began to dance, as an instrumental version of 'Let Me Be Your Wings' played in the background.

_**Now there's no more sun  
Winter has killed everything**_

Sophie and the vision of Howl then playfully chased each other near a castle, before they sat down on a cloud wall and hugged.

_**And although it's dark December**_

She was about to kiss the vision of Howl, but it disappeared and she was back in reality, as she looked sad.

_**Forever, I'll remember sun**_

Sophie sighed sadly, as she said, "Winter has killed everything. Even the sun."

Almost as if sensing her mood, a pink cotton candy cloud floated over to her and simulated thunder and lightning, before it began raining chocolate milk on her. As it did, she didn't even notice that she had lost a little bit of color.

Discord and Trixie didn't seem to notice either of these things, as Trixie said, "Wonderful story."

"Dreadful thing, the sun," Discord said. "And now I have a story to tell you."

Sophie and Trixie got up and followed him, as he said, "Just as I was going out to spread a little chaos, I stumbled across the most extraordinary thing in my tunnel: a dead bird."

"No!" Trixie said.

"Yes," Discord said. "Now how do you suppose a dead bird got in my tunnel?"

Sophie and Trixie followed Discord into a tunnel, before Trixie said, "Oh, there it is!"

Sophie turned and gasped in shock. The 'dead' bird was none other than an unconscious Henri.

"Now what do you suppose happened to him?" asked Trixie.

"I have no idea, but at least there's one less bird singing up there," said Discord.

Looking moved to tears, Sophie went over to Henri, as she said sadly, "Oh, Henri." She knelt beside him, as she said sadly, "Henri, my dear, dear friend."

Discord and Trixie watched Sophie, as Trixie commented, "Tender-hearted little thing."

"Yes, quite lovely," Discord said. "Trixie, may I have a word with you?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is all ears," said Trixie.

"Now, Trixie, I've been meaning to get married for a while now," said Discord.

"What a lovely idea," said Trixie.

"I find myself, sometimes, you know, lonely for companionship," Discord went on.

"What could be more natural?"

"And I wonder if…"

"Yes?"

"If I could ask you to help me persuade Sophie to be my wife," Discord finished.

Trixie looked momentarily surprised, before she said, "Sophie?"

He chuckled before he said, "She would keep me company and tell me stories, don't you think?"

"Yes," Trixie said.

"And for your service in helping to arrange this match," Discord said, grabbing a gold coin and giving it to Trixie, "I will reward you handsomely."

Trixie smiled and took it, as she said, "You have the Great and Powerful Trixie's word!"

"Thank you very much, Trixie," said Discord.

Trixie cleaned the gold coin, as she said, "You leave the arrangements to the Great and Powerful Trixie." She then called, "Sophie?"

Sophie leaned into Henri's chest and said, "I-I hear your heart! Oh, thank goodness, you're not dead!" She then said, "Oh, Henri. Henri, I'll come back tonight."

"Sophie," Trixie said, and Sophie got up, ready to leave.


	14. Chapter 13: Marry Discord

Thanks to **Detective88**, **Whiteling**, **KTKomedy2813**, and **Skullgal94** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Marry Discord**

Back up on the surface, Iago's pals pushed the block of ice Howl was trapped in to Vlad.

"One ice-cold prince coming up," Iago said. "Where do you want him?"

"There," Vlad said. After inspecting Howl closely, he said, "He looks dead."

"Dead?" Iago said. "Dead shmead! What difference does it make?"

"You killed him," Vlad said.

"Okay, okay," Iago said. "Have it your way! I killed him. You satisfied? Huh, huh? Forget the prince, alright?" He then gave Vlad a sly smile, as he asked, "What if I tell you I know where Sophie is right now? What if I was to tell you that? Would you unclip my wings?"

"I'm glad you kill prince," Vlad told Iago, before shaking his wing. "It's a deal."

"Good," Iago said. "My sources tell me she's buried alive with Discord."

Vlad grabbed him, saying, "Discord?"

"If I were you," said Iago, "I'd get my tail over there and save her." He began shoving Vlad, as he said, "Go, get hopping. Oh, and unclip my wings, would you, please?"

But Vlad said, "Where does Discord live? I go kick down his door."

He grabbed Iago by his wing, as Iago said, "Stop, stop, let go of my wing!" Vlad started to drag him along, as Iago asked, "What's going on? Where are we going?"

"We go rescue Sophie from Discord," Vlad answered.

At this, Iago said, "Discord? Are you out of your mind? I'm staying right here, thank you! You know what Discord does? Do you even know what happened to the Mane Six once? He corrupted them, made them become the opposites of their personalities!"

But Vlad said, "Quiet!" and began dragging him along by his leg.

"Look, why don't you just go home and marry another eagle?" asked Iago, but Vlad paid no attention. "You ever think about that? You find yourself a pretty eagle who looks just as creepy as you and you marry her!"

"Quiet!" Vlad said again, as he continued dragging Iago along.

"Eagles," Iago complained. "I gotta be stuck with eagles."

What neither of them was that the CMC had been hiding and listening to everything.

"They've got the angel prince," Sweetie Belle said. "We've gotta help him!"

"C'mon, guys!" Scootaloo said, as they ran/flew over to the ice block. "Let's build a fire!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Trixie's home, Sophie and Trixie were inside a boudoir.

"All the same, we'll make it a thrilling wedding," Trixie said. "It's a wonderful match! Discord is the richest draconequus for miles around. Never mind all that chaos he causes, that's all the better!"

But Sophie said, "How can I possibly marry Discord? I don't love him!"

Trixie rolled her eyes and said, "Love? Love is what we read about in books!" She then began to sing.

Trixie: **_"Here comes the bride" is a lovely little ditty  
But marrying for love is a foolish thing to do  
'Cause love won't pay the mortgage  
Or put porridge in your bowl  
Dearie, marry Discord_**

**_True, it's a fact that he is a little weird  
He causes a lot of chaos  
But at least his eyes are red  
His breath may be alarming  
But he's charming to a troll  
Dearie, marry Discord_**

After putting on an apron, she powdered Sophie's face once and Sophie coughed.

**_Romeo and Juliet  
Were very much in love when they were wed  
They honored every vow  
So where are they now?  
They're dead! Dead!  
Very, very dead_**

**_Poor Sophie, you're brain's so itty-bitty  
Trixie hates to seem a pest but she knows what's best for you  
Just think of all the ways that you could decorate a hole_**

She waved a flower in Sophie's face, before giving it to Sophie, who then turned away.

**_Take Trixie's advice  
She'll bring the rice  
Dearie, marry Discord_**

She then ripped in the top of a bag, spilling rice all over, before forcibly placing a cloth over Sophie, making it look like a wedding dress.

**_Marry Discord  
Marry that Discord  
D is for Delight_**

Sophie joined in.

Sophie: **_I_**

Trixie: **_S-Cord_**


	15. Chapter 14: Sophie Escapes

Thanks to **Skullgal94**, **DisneyGal1234**, **KTKomedy2813**, and **Detective88** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sophie Escapes**

Later that evening, in one of the vast underground tunnels, Henri was sprawled against a helmet. Sophie approached with a candle in one hand and her shawl in the other. She stared down sympathetically at Henri, before she set the candle down and then draped the shawl over him as a blanket.

"Please be warm, dear friend," Sophie said. "Please live." She sat down beside him, silent for a moment, before she said, "Poor little pigeon. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I know now. There's no place in this big world for little people. We…We can't do impossible things." Sophie then looked thoughtful, as she said, "Perhaps I should marry Discord. He could take care of me. He could." Sophie then sighed, her mind made up, as she said, "I will. I will marry Discord."

Suddenly, Henri stirred and woke up, as he said, "You are joking."

Sophie looked surprised, as she said, "Henri?"

"Marry the prince," he told her.

"Henri, you're awake!" Sophie cried happily, before she hugged him. Unexpectedly, Henri yelped in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry," Sophie apologized.

"I have a thorn in my wing," Henri said.

"A thorn?" said Sophie. "Well, let me see." She walked over to his right wing and said, "Oh my goodness." Henri started to squirm a little, as she said, "Hold still." She yanked the thorn out and Henri yelped in pain. "There," she said, before she kissed his wing.

"Now it will get better," Henri said, as he got up.

Henri got up and Sophie said, "Henri, don't get up!"

"No, no, I go to find the Vale of the Angels and the prince," Henri said.

"Oh, you silly bird," Sophie said. "Don't you understand?"

"Get on my back, get on my back," Henri told her. "I will take you to the green forest."

But Sophie shook her head and said, "Be realistic, Henri. Howl's gone."

"I-I will find him," Henri said.

"Henri, please," Sophie said.

"Remember," Henri told her.

"Don't," Sophie said, as she covered her ears, trying to block out Henri's rant about following your heart. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, as she said, "Stop! Stop it, Henri!"

"If you follow your heart," Henri finished, before he took flight and said, "Bon voyage, mon ami!"

"Henri," Sophie cried.

Henri waved good-bye, as he said, "Bon voyage!" and flew off.

"No, Henri," Sophie muttered in despair, before she knelt on the ground and bowed her head, as she began to cry. "Oh, Henri," she said sadly. "Stop torturing me. Howl is dead."

Just as she said that, she didn't notice that she had lost her color completely and had now turned gray.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the woods, the CMC had built a fire and were currently using it to melt the ice block Howl was trapped in.

"There," Sweetie Belle said, after she and Scootaloo placed some logs on the fire.

"Does he know Discord's gonna marry Sophie?" asked Apple Bloom.

"We'll find out when the ice melts," Scootaloo said. She then flew up to the ice block, as she added, "Then we'll tell him."

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom followed Scootaloo, as she went onto the ice to check its progress, only to yelp as she slipped off, but quickly wrapped her hooves around Howl's finger. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were about to go over and help, when something caught their eyes. Howl's finger was moving!

"Look," Scootaloo said. "He's waking up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back underground, it was time for the wedding. A few guests were gathered and the Wedding March began playing, which was Sophie's cue.

Sophie was dressed in a multi-colored wedding dress that seemed to contrast greatly with the color she had turned recently. She sadly fingered the ring Howl had given her, before she sadly began to make her way down the aisle. However, her mind began to play tricks on her. She seemed to imagine Howl appearing in the stained glass window and her reflection reaching toward him.

Howl: _**Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars**_

"Howl?" She said softly.

Sophie was brought back to reality by Friar Tuck's voice and she resumed walking down the aisle, as Friar Tuck asked Discord, "Uh, Discord, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Sophie then seemed to imagine Howl's voice coming from her ring, before she gazed closely into the small red stone.

Howl: _**Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours**_

The color seemed to be returning slowly to Sophie, before she heard Discord say, "I do."

Sophie looked into the candles at the altar, seeing Howl's face in the melted wax.

Howl: _**Anything that we desire  
Anything at all**_

"And Sophie Simpson," said Friar Tuck. "Do you take this draconequus to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Sophie then had a flashback to the last time she and Howl were together.

Cue flashback

"_Please don't forget me," Sophie told Howl, as she placed the forget-me-not necklace around his neck._

"_Forget-me-nots," Howl said, before removing a small silver ring with a small red stone on it from his finger and placing it on Sophie's ring finger. "Oh, I'll never forget you. Never."_

"_Never, never," Sophie agreed._

End flashback

"Speak up," the friar said.

The color returned fully to Sophie, before she said, "Never."

"What?" asked Friar Tuck.

"Never," Sophie snapped.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I cannot marry Discord," Sophie said. The whole congregation gasped in shock, before she added, "I don't love him!"

"What?" said Discord.

"Sophie," Trixie said, angrily.

Suddenly, Vlad jumped into the room through the ceiling.

"You!" Sophie gasped.

"I marry her," Vlad said proudly.

Now Sophie had had it. She angrily flung her bouquet down and said, "No!" She then mocked his way of speaking, "I no marry you, I go home!" Sophie then gathered up her skirts and began to walk away.

"No," Vlad said, grabbing her arm.

"Go away!" Sophie snapped, before she angrily kicked him in the shin, making him let go, and she made a run for it.

"After her!" Discord shouted, as Sophie fled through the entrance.

As Sophie ran over the threshold, Iago jumped down and said, "Hiya, toots!" and grabbed her veil.

"I'm not your toots!" Sophie snapped, breaking free of her veil and continuing to run.

The sudden release of her veil caused Iago to fall over, as he said, "Hey, wait, wait!"

"Sophie!" Vlad shouted, as he flew after her.

He jumped on Iago, who was then trampled by Discord, Trixie, and the congregation.

* * *

At the same time, a surprised and disoriented Howl fell down a steep opening onto a ledge where he and the CMC got a good look at the bridge and who was running across it.

"Sophie," Howl said.

Vlad chased after her, yelling, "She marry me!"

"That's the creepy eagle we've been telling you about," Scootaloo said to Howl, who became determined and then flew down to confront Vlad, sword at the ready.

"So, we meet at last, Vlad!" Howl said.

"Angel prince? No!" Vlad said in disbelief, before he said to Iago, "You killed him!"

He bonked Iago on the head and grabbed a torch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sophie, unaware that Howl was alive, was trying to find a way out. She ran into some cobwebs and, after a moment of struggling, pulled them down. But then she saw something that made her heart soar.

"Oh," she said happily. "The sun. The sun is shining again."

Sure enough, there was a small beam of sunlight shining through a small hole above a treasure pile. She began to make her way over to it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Howl and Vlad faced off. Vlad swung his torch at Howl, who dodged and poked him in the tail, making him yelp in pain.

Howl laughed and said, "Come on, show me whatcha got!"

Vlad bonked him on the head with the torch, knocking him out.

He chuckled evilly, as he went on his way, but it turned out Howl had been faking, as he grabbed Vlad by the leg, causing him to fall off the ledge.

As Howl fought Vlad, the wedding attendees, including Discord and Trixie, ran past them.

"Let me go!" Howl yelled at Vlad, before he was momentarily distracted by a young woman's cry. "Sophie!" He said.

Vlad grabbed hold of him and the two fell into the chasm below.

* * *

Sophie climbed up the pile of treasure with the crowd coming closer.

"Sophie, come back!" Discord called.

Thinking fast, Sophie grabbed a key and pushed it so she could get closer to the edge. In the process, it caused an avalanche of treasure and she momentarily looked back to watch as the crowd screamed and ran away from the incoming avalanche. Relieved, she resumed climbing out through the hole.


	16. Chapter 15: Happy Ending

Thanks to **Skullgal94**, **Whiteling**, and **DisneyGal1234** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Happy Ending**

Once Sophie climbed out of the hole, her dress torn a little, she whirled around happily, as she said, "Oh, the sun!"

Just then, a shadow flew overhead followed by a familiar voice singing. Sophie turned and looked delighted when she saw Henri land above the hole she had climbed out of.

Henri: _**When you follow your heart**_

"Henri, it's you!" Sophie said happily.

"Of course, _c'est moi,_" said Henri. "Oh, Sophie, I found it, I have found it, I have found the Vale of the Angels!"

Sophie sighed and shook her head, as she said, "Oh, Henri."

"No, no, listen, it is true," Henri said. "I talked to the rabbit, who talked to the fox, who talked to the bear, who know for sure! You see—ah, I show you! Jump on. Hang on!"

He set Sophie on his back and flew off, as Sophie cried, "Henri!"

* * *

A moment later, as they continued flying, Henri told her, "We go find the angel prince!"

"That's impossible," Sophie said.

Henri said, "Oh, you are wrong!"

As they continued flying and Henri hummed, Sophie said, "Henri, I nearly made the biggest mistake of my life!" She put Henri's hat on her head, as she said, "I nearly said yes to Discord!"

"There's the mountain that looks like a turtle," Henri said, paying little attention to what Sophie was saying.

"Well, I don't love Discord," Sophie went on.

Soon enough, Henri landed on a branch and told Sophie, "We are here!" Sophie slid down from his back, as Henri called out, "Hello, hello, hello! Angels!" He then looked down at the branch Sophie had slid onto and told her, "This is it."

Sophie glanced around skeptically, as she said, "This? It just looks like a patch of ordinary weeds."

"Sing, Sophie, sing," Henri said.

"Oh, Henri," Sophie said with a frustrated sigh. "Please, can you take me home?"

"Sing!" Henri insisted.

Sophie sighed again and folded her arms, but decided to humor him.

Sophie: _**You will be my wings  
You will be my only love  
You will take me far beyond the stars**_

Unnoticed by Sophie, Henri listened carefully. Suddenly, an icicle broke by itself, much to his amazement.

Sophie shook her head and said, "Henri, this is silly! This is nothing more than a weed patch!"

"This is the Vale of the Angels," Henri stubbornly insisted.

"Just take me home, Henri, please," Sophie said, as she stepped onto another branch, but Henri flew over to her.

Henri: _**Let me be your wings**_

"Like that," Henri told her, "Sing like that," and Sophie continued singing.

Sophie: _**You will lift me high above**_

Some of the plants were beginning to thaw, as Henri laughed and said, "_Magnifique!_"

Sophie: _**Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours**_

Plants were starting to bloom into flowers, as Henri said, "_Incroyable!_"

Sophie continued to sing.

_**Anything that we desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday you'll take me higher**_

But then Sophie stopped herself and said, "Let's be practical. This isn't the Vale of the Angels. And Howl is never coming back!"

But, just as she'd said that, she turned and looked shocked, and for a good reason too. There was Howl, who had survived the fall, with the CMC beside him.

Howl: _**And I'll never let you fall!**_

"You," Sophie gasped happily. "It's you. Howl, you're alive!"

Howl sheathed his sword, slid down from his branch over to Sophie, and lifted her in the air, as he asked her, "Sophie, will you marry me?"

As he gently set her down, Sophie said, "I will."

Then the two lovers shared their first kiss. After Howl and Sophie broke the kiss, something magical happened, as Howl lifted Sophie again. Silvery-white feathered wings, which fluttered with life, magically appeared on her back.

"Wings," Sophie gasped. "I have wings! My very own wings!"

All around, the entire meadow bloomed, as thousands of angels emerged from their flowers, applauding for the couple and ringing the bells.

* * *

Sometime later, a special occasion was taking place behind Marge's house. She, the farm animals, and were gathered at a small creek for Howl and Sophie's wedding. Sophie was wearing a white ballroom wedding gown with ruffles and white ribbons.

Chorus: _**Anything that you desire  
Anything at all**_

"Hello, Mother!" Sophie called, waving to Marge.

Marge joyously waved back.

Sophie giggled, before she turned and said, "Oh, hello, Vlad."

At this, everyone gasped in horror and turned, only to find that it was the bunny Vlad who made cookies. Everyone laughed in relief.

_**Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall!**_

Soon, the happy couple proceeded back down the aisle, having already said their vows, with the CMC holding the train of Sophie's dress. Howl whistled for Toothless, who popped out of a nearby flower and flew over.

The couple flew off on the dragon instead of going in the carriage as expected by the royal court. Fergus and Elinor were taken by surprise, but waved happily to them. The CMC cheered, as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo did a high-five with their hoofs and Apple Bloom sighed happily at the sight.

Sophie then tossed her bouquet, as Henri called, "_Au revoir!_" and caught the bouquet in his hat.

Chorus: _**And always**_

Sophie and Howl leaned in and kissed again.

_**Follow your heart**_

Soon, the image of the angels became an illustration, signaling the end of the story Henri had been narrating, as the book closed.

Henri V/O: _And, of course, they lived happily ever after._

THE END


End file.
